danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inferno 2
Just a bit of an update to those who want me to write enemy descriptions and what not; I am unable to. My Java on my computer is, at the moment, completely fucked. I am unable to play SR or anything similar. I am currently working on this issue. Also, to Omega, getting enemy pictures isn't hard at all. Just screen cap their book pictures and edit accordingly. UPDATE - I think I know why it's not working now. I need a new web browser besides Chrome. And I like Chrome. Fucking hell. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Oh jeez I never even thought of that. Was going to start the page but didn't know how to get the base image of the enemy sprites, forgot the shop was what was used. Omega seems to not be here at the moment, I'll get working. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I have managed to successfully get it working! Once I finish the stage and people make the pages, I will very gladly write information for them. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:34, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Pages done, kinda, hopefully you know how to get some more "internal" information --Shnowshner200 (talk) 22:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :DMS, that was just me being lazy. I know cropping the picture to look correct is rather easy, but it's incredibly late when the game updates. This is just one of those times where I just said "Fuck it." and went to bed without getting everything done. :Regardless, thanks for you and Shnowshner finishing what I had put in. Omega16 (Talk) 22:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I am disappoint. Ha55ii and co. missed a prime opportunity to reference good ol' C-Tree in this stage. Just have the boss be three red smiley trees with different attacks and it'd have been perfect! Okay, disappointed is the wrong word, but still, with this new sort of gimmick, that really could have been a thing. XD Maybe a future stage could reference it. They have a habit of referencing fan ideas anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:20, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Somehow, I doubt ha55ii follows (or even knows about) the Dan-Ball/Fan-Ball wiki XD link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 20:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Considering some of the stuff he/they've made, many people find that highly unlikely. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I hope he makes something awesome for the volcano. Omega16 (Talk) 23:56, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Welp, I'll have to admit it's entirely possible that ha55ii might have browsed through the gallery of images after someone posted it on the comment boards, but even still, a square head with ears, a parachute style body, and the generic rounded triangle shape (I should probably emphasize that I draw pixel art rounded triangles in nearly the exact same way, and that it's a bit of a constant in pixel art. It's just the simplest and best looking style. This is especially true when you need to include "eyes" that will be separated by a small amount) aren't necessarily indicators of that. I'm going to remain skeptical for now, being that those shapes aren't exactly that complex. The Fan-Ball wiki has a huge influence here, and that might be partly responsible for people seeing these similarities. I might be wrong, but this is just what I think ;) link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 04:27, May 10, 2015 (UTC)